


Pastel and panties

by Crashingcryptid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Crossdressing, Dresses, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Pastels, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Alec wants to wear pastel dresses and panties, but is worried about what Magnus will think.Magnus wants nothing more then to make Alec comfortable and loved.Smut ensues
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Pastel and panties

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and all support is so gratefully appreciated! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

I gently ran a finger down the pastel ruffle dress, chewing me bottom lip. This vintage store is my favorite to go to, but I was glamoured so no one could see me. Well, other shadow hunters maybe, but they never went to this area. 

I am not small or dainty by most means. I'm was tall, muscular, and look very intimidating to most people. I was the bottom in the relationship, and a deep part of me wanted something... More. 

Magnus took amazing care of me. He was so gently dominant, and loving to me. 

He's accepts me no matter what. He was okay with blind folding me, he was okay dripping wax on my body. He matched my incredibly libido with no problem or complaint. 

I leave the store and start heading back home. I want to wear that dress. I want Magnus to slowly take off a pair of pastel panties. Or even better, pull my panties to the side and fucking me with them still on. 

Heat gathers in my stomach and when I get back to our shared apartment, Magnus was filling out some work for clients he had. He looks to from them and smiles at me. 

"Hey sweet boy. Come give me a kiss." I smile, kissing him softly and pulling off my jacket. Some thing in my swells and I slip to my knees besides his chair. Magnus looks at me with a small smile and starts stroking my hair, not commenting, not making me stand or explain myself. 

"Where were you at sweet boy?" Magnus asks kindly. I just nuzzle his thigh and sigh. 

"L-looking at some dresses." I whisper quietly. Magnus didn't look at me weird, didn't stop touching me, and sets aside some finished paper work. 

"Did you find any you like?" He asks casually. I smile softly into his thigh. 

"Umm.. Yeah one of them. It was like those black collared nun dress, but it's pink with a black collar." I say quietly. Magnus smiles and waves his hand absent mindedly. The dress on the hanger was on his hand.   
"Like this one?" He asks looking at me with a smile. I stare at it and bite my lip. "Kitten, relax." I lick my lips and nod at him. "Would you like to put it on?" Another nod. He smiles and stands, taking my hand and leads me to our bed room.

Magnus strips me to my briefs, chuckling, kissing my tummy gently. "This underwear isnt very fitting for this dress. Wait here, kitten." I stand there, watching him with a small smile. 

He's not yelling, not making fun of me? I hug my midsection as he pulls our a pair of soft blue panties he had. "Now these are perfect! Would you like to wear them baby?" He asks, cradling my face. I giggle and nod softly, nuzzling my face onto the hand. 

"Thank You... For not judging me." I whisper gently. Magnus grins and kisses me softly. "I know your shy about your kinks, or things you like. I don't want you to be shy or scared about things like this. I love you, and everything about you." He says honestly. 

I fucking melted, letting him take off my briefs and slide on the silky panties. I shiver and let him adjust my underwear. 

"There ya go baby! Now the dress. Its going to look so beautiful on my sweet kitten." He says. I giggle and he helps it over my head and pulling my arms through the arm holes and pulling it down my body. 

"H-how does it look?" I ask quietly when he steps back to look at me. 

"You need a choker. But you look.. Stunning." Magnus kisses me softly, holding my hips. I shiver softly and let him clasp the choker on my neck. When it brushes over my defensive rune, the one that is particularly sensitive, I jolted and let out a shakey moan. 

Magnus smirks softly, running his fingers from my neck to my cheek, cradling it gently. "There is so much... So much i could do to you.." He whispers, his pupils blowing wide. I felt heat in my chest and lower belly. 

"D-Daddy.. I.." Magnus smirks at me and rubs my side softly. "Y-you c-can't.. D-Daddy.. " I was helpless. My words were failing me, and I just wanted him. I needed him. 

"Why don't I finish my paperwork, and you can sit by daddy like earlier. You can be a good boy can't you?" I nod softly, now just falling quiet instead of trying to speak. He takes my hand and leads me to his chair. He sits and I kneel next to him, resting my head on his thigh. 

Comfortable silence fell over the room, full of underlying sexual tension. Magnus was filling out papers, looking focused, and I start hatching a little plan. I unbuckle his belt and he looks down at me.   
"What are you doing, kitten?" He asks softly. I don't answer him as I unbutton and unzip his pants. Magnus tangles his fingers in my hair and yanks my head back. "I asked you a question, and you will give me a response." He orders. I flush and pull his underwear down a bit to bring out his cock. 

"I want to make you less tense Daddy. Take the load off." Magnus let's my hair go, moves his leg aside and gets me to crawl under the desk so I can be right between his legs. "Im allowed Daddy?" I whisper, hands on both his thighs. 

"Be a good boy and suck Daddy off." He orders me. I smirk quietly and lick up his cock and sucking the tip of his cock softly. I love sucking him off, giving him pleasure before my own. But I enjoy them just as much. 

I start to take more of his cock into my mouth. I hear a quiet moan from Magnus as I took a bit more to make sure I don't overwhelm myself too much. My tongue swirls over the underside of his cock, feeling his hips jerk forward slightly. I make a small hum of displeasure, but begin bobbing my head carefully. I know he wasn't working any more, since I saw his hands gripping the desk. 

"Oh Fuck kitten... That's good. Keep going." He encourages. He thrusts in again, making me take more. I definitely didn't mind. I hollow my throat, and place one of his hands on my hair. Looking up trough my eye lashes and practically begging for him to just fuck my mouth. Magnus smirks softly, gripping my hair and gently thrusting into my mouth. He watches my face to make sure he's not going go fast. 

I open my mouth a little more, and his hips began moving faster. My nose was buried into his pubes. He moans softly as his cock is deep in my throat, thrusting gently. I try not to choke or gag, because i want to be good, but it's starting to get to much. I squeeze his thigh three times, and Magnus pulls out instantly.   
"You okay kitten? Should Daddy stop?" I shake my head, spit covering my slightly swollen lips. "Mm.. Well since you've distracted Daddy, I think it's time I fuck you good and proper." I shiver excitedly, biting my lower lip.   
Magnus pulls me toward the bedroom, lifting my skirt up and smacking my ass hard. A small little yip escapes me and I instantly bend over the bed. 

"I want you to wear panties from now on.. They looked fucking delicious on you." Magnus growls, almost possessive like. I shiver and whine, hiding in my arms. He yanks the panties down and off, spreading my legs so my hole was on display. 

"D-Daddy!" I squeak when his tongue runs over my hole. I try moving, but his magic restrains me from squirming around. "Oh.. Oh god." I whisper softly, and whine pathetically. I should not have teased him. Because now he's going to torture me until I can't speak. 

He likes getting me to the point of babbling incoherently, and then telling me to ask for things. He knows just how I like it. 

It didn't take long for me to need to cum, and me too beg him to cum. 

"No kitten. Daddy wants to make you wait." He says commanding and slid two fingers inside me. I yelp and whine, whimpering and wiggling my hips as much as allowed. 

"D-Daddy please! Please I need to cum! P-please?" His fingers position faster inside me, and he eventually adding a third finger so I'd be ready for him. "Daddy please!" A small sob of pleasure escapes me. Magnus kisses my back tenderly and lubes himself. Lining himself up with my hole, and gently pushing inside of me. I gasp and cry out in pleasure, pushing down on the cock inside me. 

No one could fill me like Magnus. He stared to thrust, threading his fingers through my hair tenderly. "Oh that's it.. Your fucking beautiful. You take me so nicely. You are so good for Daddy. Your a good little kitten." He whispers, hips moving faster inside of me. His cock slammed my prostate, and my body shakes.   
"Oh God! Daddy Daddy please!! I need to cum!" I sob desperately.

"Cum for me kitten. Make a mess for Daddy." I was quick to obey, bucking my hips back onto his cock to ride out my orgasm. Magnus relaxes the magic restraints on me, fingers cradling for my hair.   
"Hey there kitten.. You okay?" 

"Yes Daddy.. I'm okay." I whisper softly and smile over my shoulder at him. He kisses me, rolling me onto my back and pulling off my shirt. A small whine escapes me when my choker was taken off. 

"I know, but you can't sleep it off. Now, I'll clean you up, and we can nap yeah?" He promises lovingly. I nod and bring him forward and kissing him gently. "I love you kitten." 

"I love you too.. I love you so much." I whisper quietly. He grinned like a moron and nuzzles me. 

"Yeah.. I know." He smirked. "I am the best." I roll my eyes and stretch a little. 

"Yes you are."


End file.
